


We'll Make Next Year Even Better.

by poohsticks



Series: Gays on Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gays on Ice, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: After Victor coached Yuri to a place on the podium at the grand prix final they still have a grand year ahead of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of the non-English words/phrases I use are numbered a the end.

“And up next on the ice we have Yuri Katsuki!” The announcer called. “He’s placed one spot below his fiancé Victor Niciforov at this year’s Gran Prix Final, Katsuki has said that this will only make him fight harder for his place on the podium. As we all know Niciforov took a year out of skating to become Katsuki’s coach but he’s back this year with renewed passion. They’ve both been training together under Coach Setsuko Yamamoto in Katsuki’s home country of Japan. After his silver at the last Grand Prix Final we will see whether this change in training has done enough to take Katsuki to the top.”

***

It had been a long year for Victor not competing on the ice. He didn’t regret his decision; in fact he was glad he’d done it. The time away from competition had allowed him to reflect on his attitude towards skating and consider his reasons for wanting to compete. He didn’t just want to skate for the crowd or for Yakov anymore. Victor wanted to skate for himself. As well as for Yuri, but that was a given these days. Victor had also gained an appreciation for coaching that he’d never had before. He now understood how frustrating it was for someone to go against your advice which was for their own good even when things still turned out okay in the end. That would probably make him a better student if he took up competition skating again.

Victor shrugged away the though. He didn’t want to leave Yuri coach-less especially since he was reaching the height of his skating career. Victor supposed that there would probably be many people willing to be Yuri’s coach now, but how many of them would have the right coaching style that suited Yuri? Victor supposed hat was an issue for a later date. After all the celebrations were over and they’d have time to think.

He brushed a strand of hair off sleeping Yuri’s face and intertwined their legs. Victor tried to clear his mind of anything but the sweet sight of Yuri lying facing him on the hotel bed and closed his eyes to sleep.

Victor opened his eyes to find Yuri already awake and gazing at him. Yuri smiled when he saw Victor was awake.

“S dobrym utrom1.” Muttered Victor sleepily.

“Dobroe2.” Yuri shuffled over in the bed so he could kiss Victor on the forehead making him smile.

“I turned both our phones off last night so we wouldn’t be woken by all the notifications from the millions of photos that Phichit doubtlessly took and posted online last night.”

Yuri groaned. “I don’t know if I’m ready to see the damage. Though I can remember some of the banquet so it can’t have been as bad as last year.” Yuri bushed thinking of all the photos from the previous banquet.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Victor stroked a finger across his cheek. “Yesterday’s banquet was brilliant. You were brilliant  moya zvezdochka3.”

“I still can’t believe it’s only been a year. It’s been the best year of my life.”

“So far.” Victor corrects. “Together we'll make next year even better.”

Phichit’s Instagram wasn’t too bad though he definitely hadn’t held back on the amount of pictures he’d taken like promised. There were a few sneak photos of Yuri and Victor sat in the corner cuddling from the end of the night and few more of them dancing together from earlier on. Apart from that there were mostly selfies of Phichit and well he seemed to have managed to get practically everyone at the banquet to get in a selfie with him at some point through the night.

“No naked dancing this time. I’m almost disappointed in you Yuri.”

“I was never naked; I always kept my underwear on! Unlike some people who drink too much and just begin stripping even if they’re in a restaurant.”

“You loved it really.”

“Maybe but I think you scarred Guang-Hong for life; all he wanted was a picture with you.”

“We got one at the banquet, look.” Victor showed Yuri the picture he’d arrived on in Phichit’s Instagram feed. Victor had his arm round Guang-Hong’s shoulders and they were both grinning and holding up peace signs. Viktor kept scrolling down the photos. After a while he turned the screen to Yuri again. “We look so cute in this one.” In the photo Victor was mid spin with Yuri lifted in his arms and his medal round his neck flying out behind him.

“We do.” Yuri agreed. “Though it would have been better if the medal was gold not silver.”

“Oh shush. It’s perfect just the way it is. Just like you my little Katsudon4.”

“Speaking of Katsudon; because I didn’t win does that mean I can’t have one?”

“I’ll allow it. We shall eat them together just like you wanted.”

***

When they got back to Japan and after being welcomed back by Yuri’s family they sat down and ate Katsudon together.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri and Victor had been back in Japan for a few weeks and had dedicated all their time alternately catching up on sleep and lazing about in the onsen. They had made the joint decision to end Yuri’s competitive skating career after the Grand Prix Final for this year at least. Yuri had noticed Victor looking at the skaters in the final and knew that he wanted to get back on the ice and not just to coach. Yuri was also over the moon with his performance already this season and didn’t want to risk ending it on a low note by continuing. Taking a little time off would also give them time to sort out their relationship and decide what they were going to do next season. Yuri would hate to see Victor go back to Russia but he’d support Victor if that was what he wanted. Yuri had been half-heartedly researching coaches that might possibly take him on, but he wasn’t really sure that he wanted to compete without Victor right by his side.

“Ohayō5.” Victor called as he came into the room with Makkachin at his heels and sat next to Yuri on the floor. “What’re you looking at?”

Yuri quickly closed changed tabs on his phone. He had been looking at the coaches’ page JSF website. “Not much.” He replied running his fingers through Makkachin’s soft fur.

“I was wondering if you might want to go to the Rink today. It’s been a nice couple of weeks off and now we can skate without any stress. Plus we don’t want you getting chubby and out of practice again now do we.” Viktor winked at Yuri and prodded him in the stomach.

“You’ve been eating far more katsudon than I have recently. Maybe you’re the one getting chubby.” Yuri went straight for Victor’s stomach tickling him in revenge for the poke.

“Stop, stop.” Victor was laughing and trying to catch his breath. “I though you loved me. Makkachin save me!” Makkachin just started licking Victors face and Yuri couldn’t help but laugh too. “You made him turn against me Yuri. How could you.” Yuri finally relented and they flopped back onto the floor with Makkachin on top of them.

Yuri turned his head to look at Victor and kissed him on the cheek. “I do love you Vitya. And skating sounds lovely; after lunch perhaps?”

Victor turned his head so they were facing each other and smiled. “Da6, sounds good.”

***

Yuri slipped his blade guards off and stepped onto the ice. He had skated a couple of slow relaxing laps before Victor joined him. They skated a few of lazy laps hand in hand before Victor pulled Yuri into them and they came to a stop in the middle of the ice.

“Yuri.” Victor began. “Have you ever wanted to try couples skating because I have ever since I met you. I thought we could have a go, it’ll be fun.”

“Okay. Though you have to promise you won’t try picking me up.”

“Da net, naverno7.” Victor started them moving again. Yuri immediately recognised that they were doing the steps to Eros as Victor held him close. They didn’t do the jumps instead Victor began changing the choreography slightly and would dip Yuri or spin him around.

Victor tries spinning Yuri away from him and then back into his arms but Yuri gained too much momentum and they fell to the ice. They began laughing.

“You were right Victor; this is fun.” Yuri stood up and helped Victor to his feet too. “This time let me lead.” Yuri led for a while but they ended up on the floor again after another failed attempt at dancing together. They kept at it for a while, sometimes adapting parts from Eros and others just enjoying skating around together.

After a long while of skating Victor suddenly picked Yuri up and started spinning him around. This only resulted in Yuri hammering on his back and shouting at him

“Put me down!” Victor was enjoying himself too much. “Victor!” He kept spinning until he started to get dizzy. “Iikagen-ni shiro8.” Victor finally put him down and only stopped laughing when he saw the unimpressed look on Yuri’s face.

“I’m sorry Yuri, I just wanted to sweep you off your feet.” Yuri tried to supress his smile.

They glided to the edge of the ice and walked over to the bench so they could take off their skates.

“Have you thought of getting a coach for next season yet?” Victor asked as he pulled off his left skate. “Because I was thinking we should probably start looking soon.”

“I don’t know Victor.”

“Well we’ll need to start soon if we want to find someone that will coach us both.”

“Both of us?” Yuri mumbled.

Victor’s face lit up. “I just had an idea. We should find someone who will move down here, then we can still see your family and enjoy the onsen and Makkachin won’t have to adjust to living in a new place.”

“What are you talking about Victor? I know you want to keep competing. I saw your face at the Grand Prix watching the others skate, you miss it. You’ll be going back to Russia at the start of the season and I’ll get to retire knowing I had the best final year that I could have hoped for.”

“Back to Russia.” Victor started at is fiancé mouth agape. “Yuri, ya ne mogu zhit' bez tebya9. I would give up skating completely and forever if I had to just to be with you. Don’t you understand how I feel for you?” Victor slid along the bench and hugged Yuri. “Aishiteru10.”

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I’m aware (please correct me if I’m wrong) these are the translations of the foreign phrases I used:
> 
> 1 - S dobrym utrom (Russian) Good morning  
> 2 - Dobroe (Russian) Good [Said like you would reply to good morning with morning in English as in Russian you don’t  
> reply with morning you reply with good.]  
> 3 - Moya zvezdochka (Russian) My star  
> 4 – Katsudon (Japanese) Pork Cutlet Bowl  
> 5 - Ohayō (Japanese) Good morning  
> 6 - Da (Russian) Yes  
> 7 - Da net, naverno (Russian) Yes no, maybe [Is used as a way of saying no without directly just saying no.]  
> 8 - Iikagen-ni shiro (Japanese) Enough, stop messing around  
> 9 - Ya ne mogu zhit' bez tebya (Russian) I can’t live without you.  
> 10 – Aishiteru (Japanese) I love you


End file.
